The Kids Are Alright
by tantalus troupe
Summary: "You two aren't together anymore...right?" he asked. "You must be joking." Shepard crossed her arms defensively. "You are known to be with more than one man Shepard." He responded.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a continuation from my previous story Little Shepard. They are linked however you will not need to read that story if you do not wish this simply takes place years later.**

* * *

"Well Shepard you are a hard person to get to sit in a chair without some crisis being thrown at you." Diana Allers smirked getting more comfortable in her white leather chair as the video drone zoomed behind her getting a close up. Diana pulled up her data pad with all of her information as Shepard came from behind her large desk taking a seat at the chair across from the news reporter. Shepard's office was large with a wall of information at her touch, a large cid screen with a control pannel, a closet for her armory, and even a war table with pool, a bar, and a lounging area. Shepard had done what she could to make her office like a small home the nights she had fallen asleep here surpassed counting on her hands and toes. Shepard adjusted her black collar, today she wore a simple black button up dress shirt with the sleeved rolled up, black straight pants, and black dress loafers. It made her skin look pale but she thanked the god she was aging very slowly thanks to Cerberus all those years ago.

"Shepard news reporters have attempted for years to get you to sit down and audience everywhere have been wondering what our Hero is doing now with the 18th Anniversary of the end of the Reapers." Diana asked leaning on her elbow on the armrest of her chair.

"Well reporters have never really been good to me minus you of course Allers." Shepard joked trying to ignore the floating drone.

"Yes and I believe the last time you were supposed to sit down for a interview you went into labor." Diana added with a wide smile and Shepard could see the wrinkles in her face tighten and relax making her face look like a piece of leather. "Tell us about your kids Shepard. They will be of age soon correct?" Diana asked.

"Yes." Shepard answered shortly.

"Do you think both will want to enlist? Follow in their mother's footsteps?" Diana asked pressing a little more.

"I like to keep my children out of the interview if that is alright." Shepard answered waving her hand. Diana nodded fumbling around on her datapad for a moment before continuing.

"Shepard you turned down not once but three times in the last eighteen years a seat on the council. Do you think you will ever reconsider?" Diana asked.

"Steven Hackett is doing a wonderful job representing Earth and Humans on the new council seating. If anyone should be showing the galaxy what he can do and what we can accomplish it is him." Shepard answered nodding her head in agreement with her own words.

"As for you?" Diana pushed.

"As for me I still run the Anderson Academy. I help children those who came out of the war without parents until a certain age, learn to use their biotics, protect themselves in this galaxy, give them knowledge to understand other species and the galaxy, and learn about our past mistakes with the Reapers and how to keep that from happening again. The school still runs here on a newly made, and better running, part of the Citadel."

"Yes Shepard when this station was made to host as a new Citadel you were the front runner and running the whole station and how does that stand today?"

"I still am head advisor for this whole station. I make sure no species from Humans to Elcor to Vorcha are under any council thumb. We all answer and stand equally here on the newly built council. We made the mistake last time-"

"More like the council made the mistake of not trusting you." Diana interrupted glowing.

"Yes. That won't happen again." Shepard answered trying to hide her smirk behind her hand.

"With trust comes the talk with you reinstating Cerberus. A lot of eyes crossed at the sound of you wanting to bring that black ops back into light." Diana raised one of her eyebrows.

"The new lead of the Cerberus black ops makes this different. There is no Cerberus becoming its own team against is strictly Alliance and run very strict and almost as hard to get into as N7 to the fact we made it a option for anyone who failed out of the N7 program to give them a fighting chance. We always need good soldiers."

Forty minutes later Miranda walked into Shepard's office finding her shaking hands with Diana Allers as the reporter was leaving her drone humming behind her. Diana nodded to Miranda her lips pressed into a thin line looking at the ex-Cerberus up and down and letting out a large sigh as she passed. Miranda physically had not aged at all in the last 18 years and it made more than a few women scowl in her direction. Miranda watched Shepard lean against her large black marble desk running her hands into her brown hair pushing it back.

"You're stressed." Miranda pointed out crossing her arms over her freshly pressed Alliance commanding navy blue uniform with the large Cerberus patch over her breast.

"All anyone wants to bring up is 'Cerberus is bad.', 'Batarian are bad.', 'Are you kids even real.'" Shepard waved her hand in the air as if the list went out for miles.

"Well rest assured the newest batch of recruits for Cerberus has been magnificent. We sent last months out to Turchanka to help out with the Krogans 'spring cleaning.' Urdnot Wrex sends his regards." Miranda watched hepard's face relax for a moment and as the First Human Spectre went to open her mouth Miranda was ready to intterupt, "Grunt sends his too."

"Good." Shepard let out a sigh of relief, "Him and that Thresher Maw mission a few weeks ago worried me. I haven't received word."

"He had been in the med bay recovering but that is what you get for trying to house train a Queen Thresher Maw." Miranda shrugged, "He has his tank mothers spirit."

"Speaking of mother..." Shepard looked up from the floor.

"That is why I am here Shepard." Miranda said but was drowned out by Shepard's groan. "The Normandy has docked into the station."

* * *

James was holding the young boy by the ear dragging him out of the Normandy with such haste the boy could barley keep up. In his other hand he had it gripped tightly around his daughters arm ignoring her constant whining about how he embarrassed her. Her bun had come undone and her raven hair spilled out over her face hiding her tanned skin hiding the light brown eyes she inherited from her mother. James Vega could here footsteps following into sync with his and did not wait to see who it was he knew exactly who was following them.

"If you weren't too old to be grounded you would be." Joker barked at the boy being held by the ear tugging at his flight uniform collar as they marched into a shuttle bay waiting for one to pick them up. James finally let go of the boys ear as the shuttle arrived. As the door opened to let them in Ashley stood in the entrance her foot tapping and her mouth twisted into a pout. Holding on to her leg was a small girl in a light blue and white sailor dress with the same light skin as Ashley but with James hair color spilled into wavy pigtails and his eyes. She gave a toothy grin running over to James as he picked her up putting him on her shoulders.

"Is Sarah in trouble?" The little girl asked as the group piled into the shuttle and it took off.

"Yes she is darling. But you would never break your old papas heart eh?" He asked as the little girl ran her hands through his hair giggling.

"Momma said you wouldn't be back for weeks!" the little girl shrieked excitedly.

"Yes well then your wonderful sister had to-"

"Let it go mom!" Sarah interrupted Ashley leaned against the fall of the shuttle already annoyed. Ashley whipped her head around so fast Joker thought she might be possessed by the devil.

"Watch your mouth!" Ashley spat at her eldest daughter.

"_Esto es solo tan jodidamente estupido_." Sarah muttered turning her head away from her parents.

"Aren't you angry Uncle Joker?" The little girl asked as the shuttle came to a stop in the embassy district.

"Oh no Abby. These two have to answer to a higher source this time. I plan on just watching." Joker said smacking the boy on the back of the head.

* * *

Shepard was leaning against her desk tapping away at her datapad pad speaking with Miranda when the crew had entered her office. Normally he would be delighted to be seeing her son coming into her office however this was not the time.

"Your ass is in so much trouble." A boy sitting on the couch in the far right side of the room called out.

"Shut the hell up Kaidan." The boy entering with Joker said followed by Kadian giving a hand gesture with his middle finger.

"Thane!" Shepard shouted at her son who just shoved his hands into his pockets. Both boys had Jokers soft colored green as opposed to the bright colored ones of Shepards, they had both gotten her chestnut hair worn short although Kaidan was always swept to the side a little longer unlike his brother. The both had very light pale skin like their parents and a large amount of freckles scattered on their faces and boy just like Shepards. Both boys had facial hair like their fathers with Kaidan having a think growing mustache like Jokers without the beard but Thane staying freshly clean constantly on his face. They had both gotten Shepards diamond shaped face and her lips and she was thankful the day they were born to have Jokers nose and not her thin 'disney princess' nose as Jack had called it Both boys and Sarah, James and Ashley's eldest daughter, were all wearing their Anderson Academy uniforms very similar to Alliance crewman uniforms.

"Miranda would you mind taking Abby for a moment?" Ashley asked as the little girl ran across the room taking Miranda by the hand.

"Ice cream!" the little girl shouted out the door dragging Miranda who closed the door behind her. Shepard looked from Thane to Joker who was removing his pilots cap shaking his head at his son. He was aging well with only a little salt and pepper in his beard and hair to show his age but he was still the same pilot she had always known.

"Well do you two want to explain yourself?" Shepard asked wanting to get the ball rolling.

"I do." Kaidan raised his hand from the couch as Ashley and James took a seat on the couch adjacent to the one Kaidan was on.

"Not now Kaidan." Joker shook his head harder taking a seat next to his son.

"You two stowed away on the Normandy and during the middle of a reconnaissance mission you two come storming out to help ultimately ruining the mission." Shepard stated pushing off from her desk circling the two teenagers. "What the hell were you think? You are minors! Do you have any idea what could have happened? What if you had gotten injured-"

"It was a abandoned station in space." Thane interrupted.

"No it wasn't as you learned coming and storming out it was being run by Batarians. You ruined months of work finding those outlaws for Vega and the rest of the Normandy. Do you have any idea what you did?" Shepard threw up her hands shaking her head. "You left the station without telling anyone. It was only so long your brother could pretend to be both of you before it was obvious."

"Two days actually. She got suspicious after noticing both of us were wearing dads old baseball caps." Kaidan interrupted

"Your'e in trouble too for letting them do this." Joker smacked his son on the back of the head.

"Look I know you both want to be out there in space fighting whatever it is your heart desires." Ashley began standing up, "But you need to understand what you did is serious."

"We just wanted to see what it was like." Sarah shrugged.

"They also got caught by Traynor..." Kaidan muttered clearing his throat. The whole room paused and turned to the new Commanding Officer of the Normandy. James unzipped his officer shirt throwing it behind him on the couch. He groaned a little looking room his daughter, the light of his life. James simply shrugged.

"What do you know Kaidan?" Shepard asked turning her attention to her son.

"Kaidan I swear to god..." Thane shook his fist at his brother. But his brother's smile turned into a thin line of a toothless grin and he knew his brother was going to tell.

"Uncle Vegas assistant caught them fucki-"Kaidan never got to finish his sentence. His brother had lunged at him almost slamming into his father who quickly jumped up. Thane swung at his brother but his reflexes kicked in and he dodged the fist as it went hurling into the couch. Kaidan rolled over behind the couch laughing at his brother attempt but not for long. Thane jumped over the couch with just force his boot met his brother's stomach.

"Thane!" Sarah called running over to him only to have her collar grabbed by her mother pulling her away. "Mom this isn't fair!"

"You want to talk fair?" Ashley crossed her arms her eyebrow raised. "How about my daughter sneaking on a military ship with no note or nothing. I have to find out from a vidcomm from your fa-James!" Ashley cried out but it was too late. James was cracking his knuckles headed to the two boys wrestling on the floor. Thane began to glow his biotics kickin in but James yanked both boys by the back of their shirts one with a cut under his eye the other his shirt ripped in the front. Joker grabbed Kaidan by the arm yanking him away from his brother and throwing him in the direction of his mother. Thane however was still in the clutches of James.

"That is my _hermoso angel de una hija _you leech!" James growled his clutch on the boy tightening.

"James I understand you are mad... but killing my son, even though I have one to spare, is not the option. You don't think I am pissed?" Joker asked.

"We" Shepard interrupted as she wiped blood off her sons face. James looked from Joker to the boy in his grasps who hung his head low like a dog with its tail between his legs. James let go of him pushing him toward Joker a sigh of relief from both of them. James turn to his daughter who looked to her father pleading. James turned his head cocking it back to Joker with a grim look, "We leave tomorrow. Your son is no longer allowed to see my daughter." and with that he was out the door.

Sarah began to cry.

* * *

"How come everyone calls you by your last name?" Thane asked back at their home on the station which Shepard had pleaded to be built exactly like Anderson's apartment. He was sitting on the toilet as Shepard took a wet towel to his face cleaning the fight off of himself. "Why don't they just call you-"

"Because." Shepard interrupted smiling, "Some things are habit. I like to think of it as a nickname." Shepard set down the washcloth. Her voice was monotone and she had barley said a full sentence since they had gotten back. She made her way to the kitchen checking on the dinner in the oven setting the timer for five more minutes. When she turned around there was Joker leaning against the kitchen island watching her. He was handsome, handsome since day one.

"Do you remember the day you told me that those two pissants were my kids?" Joker asked watching Shepard grab a head of lettuce from the fridge hovering over her gravy on the stove of the island.

"I believe it was a couple hours before giving birth." Shepard set down the lettuce in the sink letting cold water run over it. "You passed out."

"Do you what I said to you?" He asked leaning his head against her back.

* * *

_Both babies had just finished a good two hours of nothing but crying and pooping. Shepard was safe in her newly built apartment that felt like home like shore leave so long ago. Shepard silently walked down the stairs as quietly as possible. Joker was laying on the couch with no energy left. Shepard collapsed next to them her shirt covered in spit up as she pushed her hair back trying to keep her eyes open._

_"I wouldn't go out in public like that." Joker joked opening up his eyes and sitting up._

_"Yeah spit up tends to ruin interviews." Shepard shook her head._

_"No I mean without a bra your breast have gotten huge and they are distracting." Joker admitted this like it was nothing._

_"When do you ship out?" Shepard asked ignoring his comment._

_"Three days. Commander Adams is giving up a couple more days. You can throw me out its okay." Joker tipped his hat to her._

_"You don't have to stay if you don't want to." Shepard pushed off from the couch only to have Joker chase after her. She only got to the kitchen before he grabbed her by the wrist. "I threw this on you." Shepard looked down her hair filled with spit up and sweat hung over her face. Jokers face softened as he tightened his grip on her wrist. _

_"Shepard I have lost a lot in the past couple months. I've lost EDI and hell I almost lost you again. I'm not saying marry me Shepard. Hell I'm not even date me. But, I wanna be here for them when I can be. It won't be perfect they got huge shoes to fill especially with me. It will be hard and there will be mistakes and things will happen. It won't be easy but I will help you. I want to be here for them and for you."_

* * *

"And it only took me five years to get you to agree to go on a date with me." Joker beamed. Shepard had finished cutting up the lettuce and throwing it in a bowl. Shepard's face was still solemn her mind was off somewhere else again.

"Do you think we did something wrong?" Shepard turned to Joker crossing her arms over her chest. "Do you think Thane left because of me?" she asked.

"No, I think he left because he and Sarah just wanted to see action. They thought sneaking on board a ship was a good idea. He is headstrong like his mother." Joker put his hand on her shoulder reassuring her. 'You know how badly that kid wants to enlist. All he has talked about since he wanted to explore find new things. Javick use to be his favorite toy. All that information Liara would give him I started to think he would rather live with her on Illium with Feron."Joker lifted up Shepard's chin having her eyes meet with his. "That boy has wanted to take the galaxy and make it his because of you. That isn't a bad thing."

Shepard pulled her chin away from his hand and moved past him to the over. She grabbed her oven mitts and pulled out a small bird from the oven covered in rosemary, potatoes, carrots, and celery. She put it on the island taking a seat on the barstool as Joker took his place carving the bird. Shepard watched him with a smile growing on her face, Joker always did everything to check up on her. He always took time when the boys were younger to visit, bring them gifts and be apart of their lives. When she finally agreed to start dating him it had felt right, she started realizing she hadn't forced him to settle down it was his choice. He wanted to be there because he loved her and their sons.

"Kaidan gets into trouble too." Shepard reminded him.

"What happened?" Joker asked unsurprised.

"He hacked into another students personal terminal that was attempting to bully him so that he could blackmail him." Shepard rubbed her fingers over her temples.

Joker set down the knife and let out a large sigh, "I wonder where he learned that." His eyes moved from the dinner to Shepard. "He has so much potential. Thane is so brilliant with his mind and what he can uncover and Kaidan has well..."

"His father in him." Shepard interrupted. Thane was brilliant, he fascination with other species and the galaxy was who he was. He was always exploring, looking for new things even if it meant hacking into terminals with the help of his brother for galactic information. Thane always meant good, for the good of the galaxy, he would say in defense when he got caught. He wanted to save everyone, use his information to make the galaxy better. His Biotics was what made him a good fighter, but it was Kaidan who could really hold his own.

Kaidan could fight with whatever you threw at him and he could un arm any enemy. He was quick on his feet and even though he didn't have biotics he was better suited for fighting. He was a leader to, it had always been like that since the boys were younger with their friends. When they got caught in a scheme it was Kaidan who made the plan he had always been a leader, the one with a speeches before war. He had a smart mouth and spoke his mind and was cocky like his father. He took after Joker too, learning how to fly anything that could. He was 12 when he had stolen a shuttle hacking it just for a joyride. Both boys had been trouble but at the same time both parents wouldn't help but be impressed. Thane had helped scientist and even Liara with no many new discoveries at such a young age he was a fascination to them. Scientist came to him in the school seeking a childs help. Liara would have probably kept him when making new Prothean discoveries if he didn't need to finish his schooling. Kaidan the same always 'fighting the good fight' he would say. He wanted to fight for Alliance and become the best solider for Earth and humans that he could be. At a young age he had impressed Miranda with his skills telling Shepard he reminded her of Shepards days at Cerberus. Both boys had made them proud that was something Shepard needed to remind herself.

"They are a handful." Shepard said putting her hand over Joker's.

"Yes well, they have galactic heroic galaxy saving parents. We should be glad they aren't boring." Joker leaned his head against hers.

Kaidan hand his feet hanging over the balcony his arms rested on the bars as his brother came and joined him. They sat in silence for a moment listening to their parents speak to eachother the sounds of dishes moving and pots banging.

"I didn't even tell you I was leaving." Thane turned to his brother.

"Well you fucking run off with your girlfriend and sneak on the Normandy without me. Of course I am going to find out. Of course I hacked any messages coming in and out of that ship. Why did you go without me?" Kaidan asked not looking away from the downstairs living room.

"You always get in trouble Kaidan. You're a renegade-"

"And you're a paragon which is why Mom is so surprised I am not the one on the ship fucking Vegas daughters." Kaidan replied punching his brother in the shoulder.

"Don't say it like that it isn't just some girl. I'm not you out their breaking every heart there is." Thane punched back. "What are they talking about?" he asked.

"Mom wonders is she raised us wrong Dad keeps making jokes trying to tell her they didn't. Also she thinks you left because she did something wrong but Mom always blames herself." Kaidan shrugged.

"Do you always listen to their conversations?" Thane asked a little annoyed, "Ever thought about giving them privacy?"

"They lost privacy when they had us." Kaidan waved his brother off.

"Maybe we should be good for awhile? Keep mom and dad out of trouble with the council with out stuff?" Thane gave his brother a cheesy smile.

"You're the one that caused all this shit." Kaidan pushed his brother shoving him over.

"Hey you two! Dinner!" Joker shouted from downstairs.

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

_Joker heart beat so quickly he thought he was going to have a heart attack. The room was swirling around him and he was getting horrible tunnel vision. He put his head between his legs letting his hat fall to the floor. He felt sick. The sound of talking just sounded muffled as the heat hit his ears like water in the ocean when you went too far in. He was ripped from the ocean when he felt a hand on his back._

_"Joker." Shepard called to him sympathetically._

_"Shepard, is your Pilot going to be alright?" Times New Roman the asari council member asked leaning over the table peering at Joker in his sicken state._

_"This is just very hard for us to hear..." Shepard patted his back sympathetically. "I don't think we heard you right can you say that again?"_

_Sparatus, the turian council member looked from the other council members. They sat at a large round table filled with other species, a hanar, elcor and many other species sat at the large table in a well lit room. The walls looked like large screens were black with the screens of the galaxy as the screen moved through the silent void passing every home planet known in Council space. Sparatus let out a large sigh annoyed as he usually was by Shepard. She had hoped over time and constantly helping the council saving them from the Reapers, Udina, and everything else he would grow to like her. It never happened she knew every time she drew breath Sparatus was annoyed that she breathed. _

_"Why is he even here?" Sparatus looked annoyed to the other council members._

_"Jeff Moreau flew the Normandy against Harbinger and all other chaos. He is Shepard's right hand. He deserves all right for what we ask him to give up." Hackett argued the turian council holding his hands on the steel table. _

_"You're asking me to give you EDI, her body, her brain, her heart-"_

_"Confused. Synthetics do not hold brains or hearts." The Elcor council member interrupted_

_"Its...It is a figure of speech." Joker sighed defeated and sick._

_"Shepard." Valern the salarian council member cleared his throat a moment, "The Dorcas Project would help in the long wrong with brining the galaxy back to peace. It would be different this time around. With this project, and the resources each species and bring in and headed by the Salarians...we could rebuild the Geth. Rebuild synthetics into a new form." Valern exclaimed not hiding his excitement. "The world would be made new again. With Synthetics around we-"_

_"It has only been a couple years. This cannot be serious." Shepard retorted._

_"I agree." Hackett spoke up, "After everything haven't any of us learned that the synthetics-"_

_"The synthetics were not the problem." The Volus interrupted his eyes shifting to the woman quarian across from him._

_"EXCUSE ME?" The quarian shouted slamming her fist on the table kicking back her chair as she stood up. "You're saying synthetics would be perfect if it weren't for our choice with the geth?" she shouted._

_"The geth could have easily killed us all!" The volus climbed on the table with his chubby legs marching his way over to the quarian. That is when the riots broke out. The Volus blamed the Quarian, the Quarian blamed the Salarian, THe Salarian blamed the Krogan, and the Krogan blamed everyone. Everyone was standing around shouting and screaming throwing their notes and datapads at each other like children. Shepard slumped in her chair next to Joker her hands almost touching his as he stared at it. He never looked at her hands before the way he did now, he watched her index finger twitch and her hands shaking in a way that was only noticed if you were really look. Shepard pushed her hair back letting out a large sigh, "They never learned to listen." Shepard exclaimed rolling her head in a circle trying to remove the stress from her body._

_"What if it wasn't so bad?" Joker asked turning to her. It seemed the Salarian had overheard him and rushed around the table grabbing Joker's hands in his the most emotional he had ever seen a salarian besides Mordin when he would sing on the Normandy._

_"Go on!" he asked excited causing out arguments to become soft murmurs to silence. Joker looked around the room at the species looking at him with their many eyes and mixed expression. _

_"I am just saying if you want to bring them back let EDI be the first. I would gladly give her to you." Joker said with a huge smile, "Sign her up."_

_"I refuse it." Shepard responded standing up her face too high for her to see the disgust look on Joker's face. "We as a new Citadel, a new world are not ready for that yet. If you want to rebuild the geth and bring back synthetics wait until we have a world ready to live in that fear again."_

_"Did you ever once fear EDI?" Joker asked standing up as the room fell to their chairs in a quiet awareness that they had somehow opened up old wounds. Shepard looked surprised that Joker would ever ask her a question like that but did her best to compose herself in front of the heads of each Species. Shepard gripped her fist for a moment looking down at the floor, "That is what I thought. It is tests Shepard. It is EDI."_

_"You are agreeing for selfish reasons!" Shepard argued back whipping her head up, "Like you did when you stayed on the Normandy. The difference is that I understand but wanting to bring back the synthetics... we can't force it. We are a 'universe' that isn't ready for that change. Maybe in a century-"_

_But he didn't hear the last part. He was out of his chair and out the door. Shepard lifted her hand to him to call him back, but she knew it was useless. He wouldn't want to come back and hear the truth._

_"Shall we continue?" Tevos asked not masking her annoyance for the drama inducing their meeting._

* * *

"YOU WHAT?" James shouted shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Well sir we thought we were staying a week you know for the festival-"

"So we have been allowing them to take apart the Normandy get some systems updated while we are here." Gabriela interrupted Donnelly. James rub his temples taking slow and deep breaths asking himself something he always did; how did Shepard do it? He waved off the two to continue and Samantha Traynor continue typing away at her datapad walking on his right side through the docking bay.

"I've already sent out the notice to the rest of the crew, surprised we even get a week." Samantha said muttering the last part.

"Whaddya mean?" James asked pushing past a preaching Hanar as they made their way into C-Sec headquarters. He was busy admiring the view of lakes, green shrubs and the constant sunlight before looking at Samantha. She had an eye brow raised and a twisted mouth.

"Sir, no offense but you don't exactly give shore leave." Samantha admitted.

"Yes I do. Just last month the crew got two days-"

"In Mavigon. An Ice Planet." Samantha interrupted as they paused waiting for an elevator. "Shepard may have almost had us all killed multiple times but she gave us shore leave. Even Adams up til he retired a year ago gave the crew time off from time to time." The elevator doors opened and they stepped inside in unison as she pressed the 30th floor. "The festival honors Shepard and her crew, that just so happens to be you." she reminded him.

James shook his head watching the sparkling water become more of a dot on the ground floor the higher they rose. He remembered taking Sarah their when she was Abby age. She was so small then her hand so tiny in his. The last and grass was surrounded by shopping centers, armories and beyond that the rest of the station. He knew right now she was sitting in her classes back where she belonged. He had left this morning before he would have to look at her. Watching his daughter grow up was as painful as everyone said it would me, daughters break your heart.

* * *

There was a chime and ring and Sarah was thankful her day had finally ended. War Room Studies, Prothean History, Advance Math and Strategic, Minerals, Chemistry, Fencing, and Meditation. Missing a week of schooling had put her solid A's and B's almost in the gutter. But Sarah was a smart girl and wouldn't let her grades suffer. She packed up her bag from her classroom making her way down the halls and out the doors. She hadn't seen Thane since the blowout yesterday but it was probably for the best. She headed out the doors down the white and silver bridges everything here was steel, white, bright, sunshine, and just boring. Sarah, with age, had found the world she lived in to be boring. This station? Was her home. But it never changed. Their was no rain, their was no night, and their was no wind. Things were always the same she went to school, she went home had dinner and did homework. She trained she studied and that was it. Sarah could see the younger students academy in the horizon when a arm grabbed her pulled her into a dark alcove between two buildings.

"You have five minutes. I need to go get Abby from school." Sarah pushed Kaidan's grip off her arm. Kaidan had his school uniform unzipped exposing a black cotton shirt untucked as he normally did. He had his school bag hung over his shoulder but let it was to the ground in desk upon letting her go.

"Nice job, stealing my idea." Kaidan put his finger under her chin lifting her eyes to him, "Want to explain?" he asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" Sarah gave him her big doe eyes and a sultry voice. Kaidan let out a low growl that came from his core. He looked so much like his father.

"Don't fuck around with me like that Sarah. I won't be held responsible." He took his hand away from her chin and leaned against the wall behind him crossing his arms. "You told Thane MY plan then acted on it." he demanded.

"And?" Sarah tilted her head tucking her hair behind her ear. "I just needed to get away."

"With Thane." he added.

"You know we have been dating for months." she reminded him swining back and fourth on her heels.

"Don't do that." He demanded his voice quiet. "Don't act innocent."

"Like I did with you and Barb Bailey 'sparring' in the locker room?" Sarah hissed flicking back her hair from her shoulder.

"Let it go Sarah. Don't fuck around with my brother pulling on his chain to get to me." Kaidan kicked up dust in the air as if he didn't know what else to do.

"What if I'm not? I like Thane. He is smart, he is kind, funny, cute-"

"We have the same face." Kaidan interrupted.

"He DOESN'T stand me up constantly." Sarah stepped forward jabbing her pointer finger into his chest. Her voice began to crack but she was going to let it this was a conversation they had both tip-toed around having for sometime. No longer would she think of him and have him delude her mind filling with thoughts and dreams he could never give. "he DOESN'T demand we keep our feelings a secret, he WANTS to go in public places of me, He CARES about how I feel. He doesn't sit there drifting off into space lost in his own thoughts forgetting me. He doesn't screw other girls on in his stupid pilot classes." Sarah blinked and tears fell down her face, she wasn't sad over Kaidan she was sad she had let it all happen. "You get into so much trouble and you just forget me. You don't think you just act. I use to be something."

"You are something." Kaidan replied his voice so quiet a pin dropping would be louder.

"I use to be something to you." Sarah hoped the words twisted in his heart like a knife as she stormed away moving back into the crowd of people walking. She quickly wiped away her tears ignoring the sound of a fist against a hard wall in a dark area in the back of her mind and her movements.

* * *

When Thane finally found his Brother outside the elevator to their home he was shaking his swollen left hand.

"Mom is going to be so pissed when she finds out you got into another fight." He said with pride pressing the elevator button for his brother.

"Yeah well you should see the other guy; its a wall." He Brother replied taking a medical wrap from his bag and wrapping it around his hand hiding the red swelling knuckles. Thane gave a stern look to his brother, which Kaidan ignored. "I'm alright." he insisted.

"Twin intuition." Thane shrugged as the elevator popped open and they stepped inside. The rode in silence until arriving on their floor the only place on that floor was theirs and being the highest floor made it better. No awkward conversation with neighbors or reporters attempting to ambush them. They had stayed a mystery most of their lives. Their parents never let them on news vids or any interviews to this day. 'Protecting them' is what Shepard would say after showing them a vid of times some horrible reporter woman harassed her to the point she punched the woman. They didn't mind, out chasing reporters had become a sport they could never keep up with the duo. At school Reporters weren't even allowed to set foot in it and any school reporter of a broken camera from Kaidan and a lecture from Thane. They had come to enjoy their privacy and really kids their age knew of their parents glory but most kids had lost their parents, been adopted, or had war heros who fought on london like their own. They never saw the fuss their parents made or the younger kids now awed over them. All the kids who were babes or born up to two years after were 'Reaper Survivors' as the older generation called them. Like being born meant they fought the war.

When they came into their home they were bombarded by a crew of Alliance and their mothers beck and call. There were helper drones zooming around, deeps and dings of datapads and calls going in and out, their living room covered in papers and colorful swatches. The bar in the back they could see overflowing with flower bouquets with sashes that ran from 'thank you' to 'congrats'. Their mother was at the dinning room table behind the kitchen, or as she always called it the 'clone wars table' they still didn't get that joke but their dad laughed every time. 'You never knew arguing with your mom til their was two of them' He would say after and they would just laugh and laugh. Miranda stood by her side like she always had.

"How are my two boys?" Miranda asked looking up from a bunch of colorful steamers and cloth patterns on the table.

"I'd be better with a little sugar." Kaidan winked holding his cheek up to her face with a agreeable whistle from his brother.

"Leave your aunt alone." Shepard scolded fluffing her hair.

"We are getting a little old for all of your old crew mates to be are aunts and uncles. I am pretty sure we don't look a thing like Wrex." Thane disagreed as Miranda pushed both the boys faces away from her.

"I am almost legal age you know." Kaidan nudged Miranda wiggling his eyebrows.

"Miranda would you mind ignoring my son and checking my messages for me before off to your super secret Cerberus fun time?" Shepard looked up her green eyes dim and clouded her soft chestnuts colored hair sticking to the sweat on the back of her neck. Miranda nodded patting both boys and the shoulders and pulling their heads close to hers.

"Can you two go one day without getting C-Sec, Alliance, my men, your teachers, other parents, council members, or Hanar diplomats coming after you?" She whispered quietly before walking away.

"Wait for me! Soon I will be of age my love!" Kaidan shouted making the whole room turn to him as Miranda hid her face in embarrassment turning the corner.

"Subtle." Thane chuckled slapping his brother on the back of the head. He turned to his mother who was back to her work forgetting they were standing their. She did that when she was busy or in over her head. When the council called on her at all hours of the day even when they were toddlers she would run out the door almost forgetting to bring them with her. The times she had forgotten to pick them up form classes because someone need the 'First Human Spectre' to save them. Kaidan had his mothers teeth and ability to forget the world around him existed. His humor, and greatness as he thought came from his father however. One of the greatest pilots their was when he was allowed as a child to sit with him as he flew the Normandy he fell in love with the galaxy seeing it as his father did. Thane loved his mother she was his hero like all parents were. His dad as well but his Moms brain and her work ethic is what he strived for. The more time he had spent with Liara and learning what the beacon had done his mothers life history he was amazed how she could just stand before him.

And be stressed over color swatches.

"I thought you found the anniversary celebrations to be-"

"Fake." Thane interrupted his brother or has his parents called it 'sharing a mind'. "Glamorizing war but not in the good way."

"Pageantry." Kaidan said finding the word.

Shepard looked up at her sons astonished for a moment after forgetting they were both standing there. As Thane thought she had gone somewhere else again leaving them there to pull her back in. Shepard put down the rainbow of colors she was holding and made her way into the kitchen the boys following behind her like baby krogans to their mother. Shepard grabbed a soda for each of them as the boys sat down on the kitchens island opening their sodas in unison.

"We have decided this year to attend the 'festivities' this year. Due to the fact all of our friends and old squad mates are coming. Somehow the council caught wind and here I am helping with last minute preparations. Apparently all of us being their is a big deal." Shepard took a sip of her soda, "Politics." she spit the word out like it ruined her soda.

"Well you did SAVE the galaxy." Kaidan reminded her.

"Plus you and dad and all your weird friends disappear. Suspicious if you ask me." Thane squinted his eyes looking closely at his mother. Each year since he or his brother could remember his father and his mother both took off on that day. They never said where they would go but they would be gone sometimes up to four days. They never answered any questions or brought back anything. Kaidan respected it knowing they probably lost people and just assumed his parents got wasted. Thane whose mind always wandered and looking for a new discovery was never satisfied.

"Well we won't be this year. " Shepard looked at the datapad thrown down in front of her by Miranda.

"Guess what?" Miranda beamed.

* * *

James came into his home exhausted. If there weren't miners on a distant planet getting trapped there was slavers trying to kidnap a ship filled with asari. He honestly wasn't a big fan of the home they had picked at first but Alliance didn't have the biggest variety. The living room was large with all walls made of glass with a large lake down below. On the left was the kitchen, den, and his office with the upstairs holding his rooms and both his daughters. They were designed off the homes in Illium and it showed with the walls and floors a bright silver tiles with most walls overlooking the scenery below.

Abby peaked around the cornering and stumbled up the stairs shrieking with excitement dragging her hanar plushie she took everywhere with her. She was wearing a navy blue button up shirt with her schools patch and a matching navy blue skirt. She hugged on her dads leg as he walked into the office finding Ashley up to her nose in paperwork.

"Yes... Yes... No I understand...okay...Yes No worries Shepard..." Ashley waved at her husband as he peeled his younger daughter off his leg. She plopped herself against the farthest wall form the door going back to her coloring. James sat in a leather chair across from his wife as he waited for her to finish pretending to listen to Shepard. He watches the shuttles in the distance flying by wondering about the Normandy. He was a little surprised when Adams asked him to take over after he decided to retire. Adams had been serving since Shepard took her leave after her sons were born a little early. He had been with Joker helping out turians that had gotten stranded with their ship on their way to the open ceremony for the 'new citadel' and when they landed had learned Shepard had gone into labor. It would be months before Shepard became open that the kids were Jokers but no one was surprised he still continued to pilot for Adams on the Normandy. Adams told him he could leave anytime, same with James when Ashley first became pregnant with Sarah but they were still young with so much to do. Now here he was running the still fastest ship in the galaxy it was some of the biggest shoes he ever had to fill.

"Daddy mommy says Auntie Tali is going to visit and Uncle Veetor!" Abby beamed waving her hanar in the air. James raised an eyebrow to his wife to held up a finger mouthing 'one minute'.

"Well I can get back to you about that I have to James about it... Alright...I know I know 'you should go'... Talk to you later." Ashley finally hung up the phone and laid her head on a stack of papers in front of her breathing heavily. "Honey would you mind giving me and your dad a minute? Maybe see if Sarah can help you with your homework?" Ashley lifted her head smiling sweetly to her daughter. Abby simply shrugged grabbed her hanar and her crayons and skipped out of the room shrieking down the hall for her sister. James began filling in his wife letting her finish paperwork letting her know that he would be staying a week longer. He tried to ignore her surprise as well and regarded that he did indeed give shore leave...sometimes.

"Well I want to attend this big party she is throwing." Ashley said sighing off on more papers adding them to her never ending 'done' pile. "Have you spoken to your oldest daughter?" she asked her eyes hovering over another document. James replied with a short.

"He deflowered our child." Was all he had to say.

"James..." Ashley began, "You know his brother you know those twins there is no proof of that. Shepard said she spoke to them and it was only said jokingly."

"Those kids get away with murder." James rolled his head back in his chair.

"Ours do as well, think of us saving the world as a get out of jail free pass for the rest of their lives." Ashley shrugged turning over her papers and focusing on her husband. He didn't sleep at all last night and she knew that he was a wreck. "We need to stop pretending she is in a bubble, all of them. They are growing up."

"I don't want her to" James slammed his fist on the table.

"Are you worried when Sarah will make bad life choices?"

"Maybe." James grunted. Ashley watched James face fall into his lap as he hunched over. He wasn't a emotional man but when it came to his family it meant the world to him. _  
_

"She is getting older James..." Ashleys voice had soften as she walked around her desk kneeling next to the chair we was slumped over in. "Sarah will always be your little girl but she is becoming a woman."

"She is only seventeen..." James turned to his wife.

"But she isn't seven anymore." She put her hand on his. Footsteps lets the cracked door to their office and quietly tip toed upstairs.

"I need some air." James got up and headed out the door.

* * *

Shepard watched Joker as his head fell back and he laughed with his mouth filled of popcorn. He slowly grabbed more from the bowl on the nightstand next to him adjusting himself in his black sweatpants as he popped another piece in his mouth and wiped his hands on his grey shirt. He had three empty beer bottles next to his popcorn. Shepard put the the soft blue towel over her dripping wet hair watching him in the mirror wiping away the steam from her shower. She threw on a black shirt with her black N7 sweatpants leaving the towel over her head like a hood. Her stomach was in knots with butterflies flying around them. She took a seat at the edge of the bed her eyes glossing over to whatever show Joker was watching on the tv across from the bed. She could feel a nudge of a foot hitting her back but she didn't turn around. She grabbed her datapad from behind her on the bed flicking it on scrolling through her messages until finding the right one. She tossed it back to Joker staying faced forward as she felt him grab for it flipping through the message. The air was thick and the sitcom laughter on the tv was the only noise.

"Huh." Joker gave his response putting the datapad down.

"I don't have to go." Shepard admitted.

"No go it's fine." Joker's voice hinted anger at the end of his voice as she shut off the tv.

"Joker..." Shepard turned around putting her hand out to him but Joker stood up instead and walked out the door. Shepard followed him in the dark house and the lights only lit dimly as it was the middle of the night. Shepard trotted down the stairs following him to the bar in the back as he pushed aside all the gifts they received like they did every year from friends and strangers. It smelled like a garden to the point it was almost over powering. Joker grabbed a glass from the bottom of the bar and poured himself a glass of whiskey drinking it as quickly as he could.

"Look Shepard I'm not some jealous guy okay?" Joker shrugged pouring himself another drink, "That is all behind us. You two aren't together anymore...right?" he asked?

"You must be joking." Shepard crossed her arms defensively.

"You are known to be with more than one man. Do you have lovers? Maybe some krogan kid out their with a asari? If it is Miranda I would like to get in on that. I don't know about Jack though I fear her I am sure she doesn't have safe words for sex." Joked sipped at his drink his eyes fluttering to Shepard only for a moment.

"You are being absurd." Shepard admitted.

"No it is fine Shepard really go. Please go. Nothing would make me happier than you going to dinner with him. Would you like to James too? Maybe it'll be like how it was eighteen years ago and we can play Clue with your pregancy. Maybe its James? Maybe its Zaeed? Maybe its Blasto?" Joker spat and Shepard winced at his words.

"Joker-"

"No really its cool I get it you still call the shots"

"Jeff!" Shepard shouted but immediately closed her mouth. It was late the boys were asleep and there was no need to wake them now. "Please can you just understand how hard this is? Where is this all coming from?"

"Oh for you right?" he scoffed his words beginning to slur, "Always for you. It must be hard having everything huh?" he watched her wince at his words. His rage was red and blind as he took his empty glass throwing it against the far wall that over looked the skyline of busy cars shattering with a great force. He grabbed his coat and opened the front door, "I'll always regret not saving her." he said.

* * *

Thane knocked on the door again until finally Ashley Williams opened it looking a little surprised. First thing she did was look at the time on the wall above the tv blinking 12:32 a.m. It maybe always be sunlight out but they still slept the hours they needed.

"May I come in?" Thane asked zipping up his mother old and ratted N7 hoodie. Ashley stood and the door thinking it over for a moment before stepping aside and letting him in. Thane nodded thanking her walking over to the couch in the living room. The TV was playing some comedy show something he only recognized as the show that always made his father laugh as he took a seat. "Thane?" Sarah called out as she made her way down the stairs rubbing her eyes. She wore a white and pink plaid pajama pants her black hair sticking up in every direction. Thane gave her a small smile and a wave as Ashley took a seat across form him on the couch.

"Thane does your mother know your here?" She asked concerned.

"No, I would like to keep it that way." he asked shoving his hands. "I wanted to apologize. I am sorry for us sneaking on and getting involved with the mission. It was reckless and most importantly it was my idea. Sarah came along to make sure I didn't get in trouble but when we came to the abandoned station we wanted to help and ended up causing more trouble. I also want you to know that this 'thing' my brother said is a lie. A joke said between messages he pulled up and we know how he can be sometimes. I just want you to know the blame goes on my shoulders and I am sorry for putting your daughter at risk."

When he had finally finished his speech Ashley had a look of shock he couldn't hide. She looked up at her daughter who wasn't looking at her but looking to Thane with the same surprised face. "Well Thane I admire you coming all this way and defending her but Sarah also should have know better." Ashley admitted, "But it takes a lot of courage to face a girlfriend parents even ones you have known your whole life."

"Is your dad home?" Thane asked turning to Sarah.

"No, he had some things to finish up." Ashley answered for her, "But I will let him know you came over not with your tail between your legs." she said with a smirk on her face.

"Does this mean I can see Thane again?" Sarah pleaded.

"That is something I need to talk to your father about, and his parents as well. For now I think its time Thane gets going home." Ashley stood up and made her way for the kitchen, "Sarah why don't you walk him out? I have wine with my name on it."

Thane stood on the hall to their place as Sarah leaned against the door smoothing down her hair. He looked at her with a smug look that made her advert her eyes from meeting his. "Don't look at me like that." she said hiding her face in a curtain of her hair.

"You look beautiful you know." Thane said tucking her hair behind her ears and he leaned down kissing her softly on the lips. His hands guided themselves around her waist resting on her hip bones as their kiss deepened. Before Sarah could grab at him, wrap her leg around him he had pulled away but she could still taste the sweetness from his lips. "I need to go." he said nodding to further down the hall. He kissed her on the cheek and walked down the hall like he was on air.

Ashley put down her glass of wine and picked up her data pad looking through recent calls until she found 'Shepard Home Office.' the screen turned black with a small picture of Sarah, Thane, and Kaidan eating ice cream on the floor when they were only five and Sarah was four. The screen chimed until she saw the back wall of Shepards office of dark oak with books, kids trophies, and a volus plushie. However the person answering the vid was now Shepard.

"Yo." Kaidan answered groggily. His hair was sticking in every direction and he was wearing a blank tank top. He was leaning into the desk his head propped up but his hand underneath his head his eyes heavy.

"Oh its you." Ashley said sounding bored. "Where's Shepard? Shouldn't you be in bed?" she asked.

"Who am I your daughter?" Kaidan snarled a little.

"Is your mom aware her other trouble maker is gone?" Ashley ignored the fact he acted like hormonic teenager. Kaidan looked at her a little bored and they sat in awkward silence. She missed the days when they were little boys playing with Krogan action figures. Playing 'hero' and asking her to show her all her weapons. They were so young, nice, still caused trouble but still nicer than how they were now. She use to worry when those two hit puberty they ran around like dogs with a broken leash. Joker was gone a lot the same with James and it was up to Shepard with her many jobs and Ashley with her job as working as over seeing a majority of Alliance operations in the new the boys sharp edge rounded out and when their newly found puberty became less annoying she wasn't surprised when Sarah began seeing Thane. He was kind, intelligent, polite, and not prone to causing trouble.

"I wouldn't know her and dad have been shouting for twenty minutes." he shrugged looking bored. At least until the sound of glass shattering woke him up. He perked up like a dog. "Gotta go." he said quickly signing off.

Kaidan waited until the shouting had stopped and the door had slammed to come out of his room. He found his mother on her knees picking up glass and putting it in a kitchen towel. She turned around only to look at him from the corner of her eye. He knelt next to her helping her pick up the last of the pieces as he followed her into the kitchen tossing away the booze glazed pieces. She didn't say anything as he watched her make her way to the couch clicking on the tv. He didn't ask anything when he sat next to his mother. She looked composed, like she had just been through nothing. She watched the news her eyes glazing over her mouth a thin line.

"Don't you have school tomorrow?" she asked not taking her eyes off the turian on the tv.

"Don't you have work or something to save tomorrow?" he retorted scooting closer to his mother. "Oh by the way Thane is gone."

* * *

When Joker walked into Purgatory II he recognized the drunk Man slumped over in the corner of the bar. James two his whiskey sour from the bartender, handed him a few credits, and made his way over to James. James looked up form his three empty glasses and one half filled with something green. His eyes fluttered open looking up at Joker a little surprised. Joke slid into the dark booth sipping on his drink as the room moved like a wave in the ocean. There were asari dancers, men with beautiful women in their laps, people were dancing on the dance floor laughing and making small talks in the booth.

"Whats wrong with you?" Joker asked nudging his drink to James.

"I wont let my daughter stop being my little girl." James slurred, "You?"

"A certain 'lover' wants to have dinner with Shepard and I got upset, and I brought up..."

"Her?" James interrupted sipping his drink and shaking his head. They sat in silence for a moment before James spilled everything Ashley had said to him. That it was time to let his daughter grow up but he wasn't ready. He explained to Joker how having a daughter was hard, watching her grow up wasn't easy. How the first time she wanted to wear makeup, when she didn't need him to take her shopping anymore.

"She's a sm-smart girl James." Joker sighed waving down a turian bartender for another drink. "You don't want her to live in a imaginary bubble of sunshine and unicorns." Joker interrupted laughing too hard at his own joke, "James she isn't some girl in a bubble and she isn't stupid she is you daughter."

"I guess..." James mutter, "When we were their age we had all already either had stolen, killed, been abused, or you know...stab something. I guess its hard watching your kids grow up in a world where they don't have to worry about surviving." James made his hand gestures like a bubble around his drink. James looked up watching Joker drown himself in yet another one of his drinks.

"I haven't seen you this down since probably a year ago." James pointed out.

"Things have been happening Vega..." Joker whispered. "Things are about to change."

"Don't say shit like that eh?" James shuttered, "Shit freaks me out_ tio" _

"I need to tell you something James." Joker became very serious pushing his drink away from himself as if it would make him sick. "A couple years ago when they kids were still too young to remember... we were contacted by the Council..."

"That thing? You still on that?" James rolled his eyes breathing into his glass.

"Hold on a second," Joker insited scooting closer into the booth, "Valern the Salarian council contacted me after the meeting. Told me if I ever wanted to change my mind under the table, he'd do it."

"Joker..." James let out a large breath of whiskey, "That is treason, that is serious business. You could get in _serios_ _problemas_ for this. You told him no right?"

Joker didn't answer.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
